Sesame Street Clip Show
Sesame Street Clip Show Great Adventure The LEGO Movie Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes Elmo's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. Ants marching in a parade! Octo Tower! Elmo loves towers and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a pursuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "A Friend Like You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink do pigs oink. Characters *Elmo *Telly *Zoe *Cody Cadabby *Abby Cadabby *Oscar the Grouch *Grandpa Greenfield *Grandma Greenfield *Goldfinch *Baby Fig *Kathleen the Cow *Dad Bear *Mom Bear *The Collector Grouch *The Juggler *Stanley Stillz *Gladys the Cow *Homer Honker *Dinger *Woman with Hat *The Waiter *Maitre D' *Shawn the Cow *ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ Company Delivery Man *Circus Clowns *Telly the Trapeze *Acrobatic Biycle *Chinese Pole *Contertionist *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Flyer *Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Spotter *Female Wire Walker Songs #Sesame Street Theme Song #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Ants Go Marching #If All the Raindrops #We're Gonna Find a Way #A Friend Like You Credits You Can Do Anything Rainbows Follow the Rain Sesame Street - The Song (reprise) Category:Sesame Street